Gewitter
by Babsel
Summary: Ein Gewitter zieht auf. Harry bleibt draußen und wen trifft er dort unerwartet? Und was wird geschehen?


_Hey Leute, als ich heute (3.Juni 2005) im Gewitter stand kam mir diese Idee und ich bin direkt zum Rechner gesprungen und hab los getippt. Das ist dabei entstanden. Mir gefällt es eigentlich ganz gut. Hoffe euch auch. Bin für Lob und Kritik zu haben. _

_Ich widme diese Oneshot unserer liebsten Gugi. Danke, für deine unvergesslichen FF´s. Und das du einen immer anspornst weiter zu schreiben. Das ist zwar nicht das, worauf du wartest, aber was Fertiges. Außerdem ist dies meine erste Lemon. Ich hoffe sie ist gelungen. Bitte nicht schlagen. schiefgrins_

_Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse._

_Alle Figuren und so gehören unserer Herzallerliebsten JKR. Ich leihe sie mir nur ein bisschen aus, da sie wohl andere Pläne mit ihnen hat. Aber die Charaktere sind OOC. _

_Das Paaring ist Harry/Draco und das Rating ist M slash._

_Dont like dont read! _

_Und nun viel spaß. Eure Shadowfax bzw. Babsel_

**Gewitter**

**xxx**

Kurz vor den Sommerferien des letzten Schuljahres auf Hogwarts.

Wir liegen am See. Schon eine ganze Weile. Schwimmen, Sonnen, einfach spaß haben. Heute ist es verdammt heiß!

Da ich momentan Single bin, finde ich das besonders gut, denn all die hübschen Jungs laufen nur in Badehose rum.

Ich kann ja auch nichts dafür dass ich Wetterfühlig bin. Ich habe schon den ganzen Tag das Gefühl, dass es heute noch ein wunderschönes Gewitter geben wird.

Das werdet ihr mir bestimmt nicht glauben, aber ja. Ich finde Gewitter wunderschön. Und das wo ich früher so Angst davor hatte. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr wann sich das geändert hat. Aber eines Tages, fing ein endgeiler warmer Sommerregen an. Ich wusste, dass es noch Gewittern würde. Aber ich versteckte mich nicht wie sonst, sondern blieb draußen. Tanzte im Regen und später im Gewitter. Das war das erste mal, das ich dass Wetter fühlen konnte.

Heute Morgen wusste ich schon, dass es Gewittern würde. Ich habe mich schon die ganze Zeit darauf gefreut. Vor allem, als es dann so ein endgeiler Sommertag wurde.

Ich liege hier. Meine Freunde neben mir. Sie albern herum, aber ich habe nur Blick für den Himmel. Himmel. Er ist so unendlich. Langsam sehe ich wie sich der Himmel verdunkelt. Es wird schwüler. Immer schwüler.

Mit einem mega mäßigen Kribbeln im Bauch warte ich gespannt, wann ich es das erste Mal hören werde. Dieses leise Grummeln aus der Ferne. Ich werde es wieder vor den anderen hören, da ich es fühle. Dieses Gefühl, ist unbeschreiblich. Ich kann es nicht wirklich beschreiben. Es ist fast so, als würde man jeden Moment einen mega mäßigen Höhepunkt erreichen.

Klar, ihr fragt euch jetzt sicher, wie man ein Gewitter erotisch finden kann. Aber mich zieht es an, macht mich an. Ich verglühe fast. Es ist wie richtig guter Sex. Nein! Besser! Bisher habe ich noch keinen Sex erlebt, der mich so fasziniert hat wie ein Gewitter. Wie ein Sommergewitter.

Da! Da war es! Mein Herz rast fast. Das erste Grummeln in der Ferne.

Ich sehe wie die Ersten ihre Sachen packen um sich Richtung Schloss auf zu machen. Ich bleibe seelenruhig liegen. Betrachte wieder den Himmel. Die Vögel fliegen nicht mehr ganz so hoch. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass es bald losgeht.

Mein Körper wird von diesem unbeschreiblichen Gefühl durchflutet, was nur ein Gewitter auslösen kann. Meine Atmung wird tiefer. Der Himmel, wird dunkler und dunkler. Die Geräusche der Natur sind fast verstummt. Nur noch Schüler die sich hektisch auf machen um noch vorm Gewitter im Schloss zu sein.

„Harry!" Ich drehe mich zu Herm um. „ Du wirst doch nicht einfach hier liegen bleiben? Es gibt gleich ein Gewitter!"

Ich hab es ihnen nicht erzählt! Es ist mein Geheimnis. Ich will schließlich nicht, dass mich jemand stört wenn ich draußen im Regen sitze. Oder unter einem Baum und das Gewitter betrachte. Ich weiß dass mir nichts passieren wird. Aber diese Momente in meinem Leben, die sind nur für mich! Ich weiß dass das jetzt Egoistisch klingt, aber dort habe ich meine Ruhe und fühle mich so Richtig geborgen.

„Harry! Was ist nun?" Oh man, ich warte sehnsüchtig auf das Gewitter und die Stresst hier so rum. „Sorry Herm. Nimm meine Sachen einfach mit, ich komm nach." Sie sieht mich etwas verwirrt an, sagt aber nichts. Ich stecke mir nur noch meinen Zauberstab in die Tasche an meiner Badehose. Na ja, eigentlich ist es ja eine Boxershorts, wer trägt schon Badehosen? Hier laufen kaum welche in solchen rum.

Aber wenn ich mich so umblicke, sind sowieso so gut wie alle schon gegangen. Sie haben fluchtartig das weiter gesucht. So wie Herm und Ron gerade auch.

Es ist mittlerweile wirklich zugezogen. Und das Grummeln ist verdammt laut geworden. Mein Blut kommt in Wallung. Es wird ein mega mäßiges Gewitter geben. Ich weiß es! Da ich es spüren kann. Langsam gehe ich zur alten Weide, die direkt am Seeufer steht. Kurz davor bleibe ich stehen.

Da war er, der erste Stromschlag. Ein Blitz. So hell und schön! Es ist, als wäre er direkt durch meine Adern gegangen. Mein Herz rast. Meine Atmung wird schneller.

Da! Der erste Regentropfen. Ich kann nicht anders. Ich lege den Kopf tief in den Nacken, strecke die Arme seitlich aus mit Handfläche nach oben. Es fühlt sich so gut an! Ich blicke in den Himmel. Betrachte den Regen der auf mich niederprasselt und die Blitze die am Himmel zucken. Das Grummeln, das mir durch Mark und Bein geht.

Ich atme tief diesen wunderschönen Duft von Sommerregen ein. Alles andere ist Still. Nur das Grummeln des Donners, das Krachen der Blitze und das prasseln des Regens.

„Schön. Nicht?" Langsam drehe ich mich um meine eigene Achse. Das was ich sehe, verschlägt mir die Sprache.

Auf einem Ast, der ins Wasser reicht, sitzt Draco Malfoy. Seine Haare fallen ihm teilweise in die Augen. Er hat die Hände dem Regen zu gestreckt. Der Regen berührt samt seine Haut. Er schmeichelt ihm richtig. Langsam bewegt er seine Hände.

Ich blicke auf. Direkt in seine verträumten Augen. Das hab ich ja noch nie bei ihm gesehen. Er sieht mich fragend an. „Nicht?" Erst jetzt realisiere ich das es eine Frage an mich war. „Jaaa" sage ich relativ leise, mit tiefer stimme. So wie seine sich momentan auch anhört. Als hätte er Angst die Stimmung zu zerstören. Angst, das Gewitter zu verjagen. Aber es wird bleiben. Lange.

Ich sehe ihm tief in die Augen. Wunderschön. Langsam steht er auf und kommt mit sachten, ja beinahe lieblichen, Schritten auf mich zu. Wir sehen uns immer noch in die Augen. „Schön…" kommt es ganz leise von ihm. „Ja, ich liebe Gewitter auch." „Nein, das zwar auch, aber das meinte ich gerade nicht…" Unser Blick gleitet wieder Richtung Himmel. Der Regen wird stärker. Er umschmeichelt unsere Körper. Langsam lasse ich meinen Blick wieder zu ihm schweifen. „Du auch…" gebe ich ganz leise von mir.

Ein lächeln schleicht sich auf seine Lippen, ich kann es sogar in seinen verträumten Augen sehen. Ich lächle zurück.

Langsam gehen wir wieder ein Stück unter den Baum, dorthin wo nur ein paar Tropfen hinkommen. Langsam, ganz langsam nähern sich unsere Augen. Wir sehen uns tief an. Und als der nächste, wirklich riesige Blitz zur Erde kracht, treffen sich unsere Lippen. Ganz zart.

Ich schmecke den Regen auf seinen Lippen. Langsam lasse ich meine Zunge gegen seine Lippen stupsen. Er öffnet direkt seine Lippen und unsere Zungen finden sich zu einem ersten schüchternen Kuss. Er schmeckt himmlisch. Fast so wie Sommerregen.

Wir trennen uns und sehen uns verträumt in die Augen. Ein Tropfen fällt mir auf die Stirn und läuft meine Nase herunter und landet auf meiner Unterlippe. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich wie Draco langsam seine Hand hebt und dann spüre ich seinen warmen Finger. Langsam fährt er mit der Fingerkuppe den Weg des Tropfens nach. Als er auf meiner Lippe angelangt, hauche ich ihm einen Zarten Kuss auf seine Fingerkuppe.

Wir lächeln uns an. Seine Hand wandert in meinen Nacken und meine Hände wandern auf seinen Rücken. Wir nähern uns so lange, bis sich unsere Nasenspitzen treffen. Ein Tropfen bahnt sich den Weg zu seinem Mundwinkel. Dort fange ich ihn mit einem sanften Kuss auf.

Unsere Lippen bewegen sich wieder aufeinander. Erst zaghaft, dann ziehen wir beide gleichzeitig uns noch näher zu einander und ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss beginnt. Unsere Zungen führen ein richtiges kleines Duell auf. In seinem Mund, in meinem Mund. Wir erforschen den anderen Mund ganz sachte und es endet wieder in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Ich merke wie ich immer erregter werde, aber auch seine wachsende Erregung kann ich spüren. Obwohl, wo ich kurzzeitig einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann, wir waren wohl beide schon vom Gewitter erregt. Dieses ist immer noch da und wunderschön.

Wir lösen unseren Kuss und er fängt an mir durch die Harre zu kraulen. Schööön. Ich fange leicht an zu schnurren und beginne mich an seinem Hals entlang zu küssen. Ich küsse die Regentropfen von seinem Körper. Langsam am Hals hinunter und aufs Schlüsselbein. Er legt den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnt leise. Meine Hände kraulen seinen Rücken und ich küsse mich sachte Richtung Brustwarzen.

Er legt mir seine Hände auf die Wangen. Ich blicke auf, in seine wunderschönen Augen. Langsam zieht er mich wieder zu sich hinauf. Wir finden uns wieder in einem wirklich leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Ich dränge ihn sachte Richtung Baumstamm. Wir küssen uns immer noch leidenschaftlich als ich merke, dass wir angekommen sind. Ich lehne ihn an. Kraule ihm dem Bauch. Löse den Kuss und mache mich wieder küssend auf Wanderschaft.

Ich komme an der ersten Brustwarze an. Sachte setzte ich einen Kuss darauf. Meine eine Hand streichelt über die andere Brustwarze. Ich küsse sie wieder und wieder. Dann puste ich sie Sachte an und sie wird noch Härter, obwohl sie vorher schon hart war. Ganz zart spiele ich mit meiner Zunge an ihr. Irgendwann kommen auch die Zähne zum Einsatz. Ich merke, wie er sich immer und immer wieder in meinem Schopf verkrallt. Zwischendurch kann ich leises stöhnen von ihm vernehmen. Dann widme ich mich der anderen Brustwarze.

Nach einiger Zeit, des Verwöhnens, wandere ich weiter hinab. Ich küsse mich über seinen Bauch Richtung Mitte. Vorwitzig lasse ich meine Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel gleiten. Er windet sich kurz unter meinem Zungenspiel. Dann verhacke ich meine Daumen im Bund seiner Boxershorts. Ich küsse kurz überm Saum und blicke zu ihm auf. Da ich innehalte, sieht er zu mir hinab.

Ich kann die Lust in seinen Augen sehen und als ich einen sachten Kuss auf den Saum setze, legt er seinen Kopf wieder genüsslich zurück. Das ist für mich das Zeichen, weiter zu machen. Ganz langsam, von Küssen gefolgt, streife ich ihm die Shorts ab. Er spielt immer noch mit seinen Fingern in meinen Haaren, aber mittlerweile recht abgehackt. Ich blicke auf seine aufrecht stehende Männlichkeit. Wow. Er hält in seiner Bewegung inne und sieht zu mir hinab.

Ich sehe ihm in die Augen. Er will ansetzen was zu sagen, aber ich lächle verschmitzt und setze einen ersten Sachten Kuss auf sein Glied. Ich höre wie sein Kopf wieder gegen den Baumstamm kracht. Ich küsse mich langsam am Glied auf und ab. Dabei streichele ich seinen Bauch. Er hat so samtweiche Haut, überall. Von ihm höre ich immer wieder leises Stöhnen. Aber es wird immer lauter.

Sein Glied zuckt als ich vorwitzig mit meiner Zunge an seiner Spitze rumspiele. In dem Moment, wo meinen Mund über seine hartes Glied stülpe, entkommt ihm ein tiefes Stöhnen. Das erregt mich tierisch. Ich schmecke seine Lusttropfen und spüre, wie mein Glied mittlerweile auch zum bersten Gefüllt ist. Ich fange an, ihn heftiger mit dem Mund zu verwöhnen.

Seine Finger lösen sich aus meinen Haaren und krallen sich am Baum fest. Ich spüre, das er kurz vorm kommen ist. Er stößt selber auch etwas zu, passt sich meinen Bewegungen an. Mittlerweile spiele ich an seinen Hoden rum. Er fängt leicht an zu zittern und kommt mit einem lauten Stöhnen in meinen Mund.

Langsam rutscht er am Baumstamm hinab. Wir sehen uns tief in die Augen. Seine sonst so funkelnden Augen sind total verschleiert. Wie Nebel. Ich lecke ihn sauber und sehe ihn dabei an. Er grinst leicht und schüttelt etwas den Kopf.

Ich hebe den Kopf und sehe ihn an. Er hebt sacht einen Arm und streicht mir zärtlich mit seinen langgliedrigen Fingern durchs Gesicht. Er neckt meine Lippen und ich beiße ihm in den Finger. Seine andere Hand wandert in meinen Nacken und er zieht mich zu ihm hinauf.

Ich liege nun auf ihm und wir küssen uns wieder leidenschaftlich, aber ich merke schon dass er etwas geschafft ist. Er sieht mich an. „Wow. So heftig bin ich noch nie gekommen." Ich bin sprachlos, grinse aber dann. Langsam küsse ich mich zu seinem Ohr vor und lecke einmal über die Muschel und raune ihm hinein „Dann warte erstmal ab… wenn du willst… dann schicke ich dich in den Himmel und von dort aus in die Hölle."

Er erzittert kurz und Beißt mir dann leidenschaftlich in den Hals. Schuldig legt er kurz drüber und setzt noch einen Kuss drauf. Ich kann nicht anders, auch mir entweicht ein leises Stöhnen. Seine Finger spielen mit meinen Brustwarzen und eine Hand wandert tiefer. Seicht streichelt er mir über meinen Bauch. Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut. Er grinst.

Vorsichtig verhackt er seine Finger im Rand meiner Boxershorts. Ich hebe meinen Hintern leicht an, damit er es leichter hat, sie mir ab zu streifen. Er fährt mir mit den Fingern an den Oberschenkeln entlang, ich öffne automatisch meine Beine. Noch spielt er mit mir, er streichelt mich, aber nicht mein ziemlich erregtes Glied.

Unsere Gesichter nähern sich wieder und wir treffen uns zu einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss. In dem Moment fährt er mir mit dem Daumen über die Spitze. Ich erzittere. Ein Stöhnen entweicht mir. Er legt seine Finger um mein Glied und fängt an zu pumpen. Ich stöhne, aber er entlässt mich nicht aus dem Kuss. Zärtlich beißt er mir zwischendurch auf die Zunge oder zupft an meinen Lippen.

Unsere Lippen trennen sich, aber unsere Zungen nicht. Ein heftiges Duell entsteht. Aber als er noch etwas fester packt und die Geschwindigkeit erhöht, nehme ich mir was ich will und wir küssen uns wieder mit jeder Menge Leidenschaft in seinem Mund. Ich stöhne Lauter, wir beenden den Kuss, ich sehe ihm tief in die Augen und werfe dann den Kopf zurück. Er beißt mir in die Brustwarze und saugt dann daran, in dem Moment komme ich mit einem lauten Stöhnen.

Ich muss mich erstmal wieder dazu zwingen, zu atmen. Und als ich ihn anblicke, vergesse ich es doch wieder. Er sieht mir tief in die Augen und lutscht sich genüsslich den Saft von seinen Fingern. Mein Glied zuckt wieder leicht und ich sehe ihn mit einem wilden Blick an. Ich stürze mich förmlich auf ihn und küsse ihn stürmisch. Seine Erregung wächst an meiner. Langsam fange ich an, mich gegen sie zu bewegen.

Unser Kuss hält an, obwohl wir beide Stöhnen. Er sieht mir tief in die Augen und raunt „Bitte, bitte, nimm mich". Das ganz kommt von ihm fast flüsternd und macht mich noch mehr an. Ich halte ihm meine Finger an seine Lippen und er fängt sie direkt ein, erst mit einem Kuss und dann zieht er sie mit der Zunge ganz in seinen Mund. Bei mir bilden sich schon wieder erste Lusttropfen. Dabei sieht er mir auch noch tief in die Augen und lutscht genüsslich weiter an meinen Fingern. Dann gibt er sie doch frei.

Ich wandere damit zu seinem Eingang und ziehe Kreise auf seiner Rosette. Draco stöhnt. „Bitte" stöhnt er flehend. Ich erlöse ihn und lasse langsam einen Finger in ihn gleiten. Er drückt den Rücken durch. Sein Glied wippt. Ich fühle seine Hände an mir und die Regentropfen, da es mittlerweile schräg regnet. Ich sehe auch die Regentropfen, die sich langsam einen Weg seinen Körper entlang suchen. Ich kann nicht anders und fange ein paar mit meinen Lippen auf.

Nach einiger Zeit lasse ich einen weiteren Finger in ihn gleiten. Er stöhnt und drückt sich gegen meine Finger. Er sieht mich flehend an und ich führe noch einen dritten Finger ein. Ich drehe meine Finger, er stöhnt, ich weite ihn vorsichtig und er stöhnt immer heftiger. „Bitte. Ich will dich spüren…" presst er hervor. Der Bitte komme ich doch gerne nach.

Er leckt sich die Hand ab. Das lässt mein Glied zucken, vor allem, als er dann mit seiner Hand seinen Speichel darauf verteilt. Dann lässt er von mir ab. Dabei musste ich gerade wieder stöhnen. Ich entziehe ihm meine Finger, er stöhnt enttäuschend auf.

Aber dann setzte ich mein Glied an seinen Eingang. Er schiebt sich mir langsam entgegen und ich komme ihm auch entgegen, bis wir vollkommen vereint sind. Wir finden uns wieder zu einem heißen Kuss und ich fange langsam an mich in ihm zu bewegen. Wir stöhnen. Er krallt sich in meinen Rücken, beißt mir zwischendurch in die Schulter oder saugt sich einfach nur daran fest. Wir werden immer schneller.

Der Regen liebkost uns. Regen prasselt auf uns und Haut klatscht auf Haut. Wir küssen uns immer und immer wieder. Sehen uns verklärt in die Augen oder schließen sie Genussvoll, wenn wir den Kopf in den Nacken werfen.

Er krallt sich in meinen Po und zieht mich noch tiefer in sich. Ich stoße ein paar Mal tief zu und wir stöhnen immer lauter. Noch mal und noch mal. Ich treffe seinen Punkt heftig. Ein gewaltiger Blitz kracht vom Himmel und erhellt alles. In dem Moment kommen wir genauso heftig wie der Blitz, mit einem sehr lauten Stöhnen.

Er hält sich an mir fest und ich liege erschöpft auf ihm. Als ich aufblicke, hat er Tränen in den Augen. Ich sehe ihn fragend an. „Wow, es war so unbeschreiblich schön." Bringt er mit zitternder Stimme vor. Ich grinse ihn an und küsse ihm liebevoll die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

Er stöhnt enttäuscht auf, als ich mich komplett aus ihm entziehe. Wir reinigen uns kurz mit einem Zauber und halten uns fest. Wir Kuscheln und hören dem Gewitter zu, was sich langsam entfernt. Immer wieder küssen wir uns sachte. Ich spüre, das dass noch nicht alles war. Das Gewitter wird wieder kommen. Wir Kraulen uns gegenseitig und betrachten die Tropfen, die von den Blättern auf uns fallen und fangen sie dann mit den Fingern oder dem Mund auf. Wir küssen uns wieder.

Ein Wind kommt auf. Ich spüre wie es sich wieder nähert. Und schon hören wir es wieder Grummeln und Grinsen uns dabei an. Seine Hand wandert langsam kraulend von meinem Rücken zur Verlängerung und kreist dann zu meinem Eingang. Ich drücke mich seinem Finger entgegen und schon ist der erst in mir. Ich stöhne.

Wir sind ungeduldig. Unsere Erregungen wachsen wieder und schon ist der nächste Finger in mir. Ich bewege mich ihm entgegen. Er stöhnt genauso wie ich. „Ich will dich spüren." Hauche ich ihm mit einem Stöhnen ins Ohr und beiße dann liebevoll in sein Ohrläppchen. Er nickt und entzieht sich mir dann. Dann drückt er mich auch noch von sich.

Ich stöhne enttäuscht, aber er grinst mich nur an. Er setzt sich im Schneidersitz hin. Ich stehe auf und er nimmt meine Hand und zieht mich zu sich. Als ich über seinem Schoß stehe, zieht er mich hinunter und küsst dabei eine feuchte Spur meinen Körper hinauf. Ich nehme direkt auf seinem Glied platz. Ein wunderbares Gefühl, wie es in mich gleitet. Einfach nur geil. Er füllt mich ganz aus. Das hatte ich noch nie.

Die Blitze zucken wieder um uns herum. Langsam bewegt er mich auf sich und wir sehen uns dabei leidenschaftlich in die Augen. Unsere Zungen treffen sich wieder zu einem Duell. Wir werden schneller. Seine eine Hand beschäftigt sich mit meinem Glied. Meine Hände wühlen sich, so wie seine andere durch meinen, durch seinen Schopf oder ich kratze ihm zärtlich über Rücken oder Bauch. Zwischendurch spiele ich mit seinen Brustwarzen. Wir werden immer schneller und härter.

Immer und immer wieder trifft er meinen Punkt. Ich sehe die Blitze noch Heller als sie sowieso schon sind. Wir küssen uns tief, tiefer und mit einem lauten Stöhnen kommen wir beide zum nächsten Mal. Ich ergieße mich in seine Hand und kurz darauf ergießt er sich in mir. Ich fühle mich vollkommen ausgefüllt und glücklich.

Dieses Mal bin ich der jenige, der Tränen in den Augen hat. Er wischt sie mir zärtlich weg. Wir küssen uns wieder, aber diesmal voller Zärtlichkeit und Liebe. Langsam gleitet er aus mir. Ich fühle mich leer.

Das Gewitter tobt immer noch um uns. Es ist, als würde es nur uns und das Gewitter geben. Wir reinigen uns und ziehen unsere Boxershorts wieder an.

Draco lehnt sich an den Baumstamm und ich lehne mich an ihn. Ich kann seinen warmen Körper spüren. Seine Arme legen sich um meinen Bauch und wir kuscheln uns ganz nah aneinander. Das Gewitter zieht langsam wieder ab. Er hat seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter gelegt und wir genießen das ausklingende Gewitter, atmen tief den Duft des anderen und von warmen Sommerregen ein. Der Regen wird weniger. „Ich liebe Gewitter" spreche ich leise und kuschle mich noch dichter an ihn. Er hält mich noch etwas fester und flüstert mir ins Ohr „Ich auch." Es wird wieder heller und die ersten Vögel lassen sich wieder sehen und singen wieder ihr Lied.

Das Gewitter ist weiter gezogen und hinterlässt zwei glücklich Lächelnde, aneinander gekuschelte Jungs unter einem Baum zurück.

**xxx**


End file.
